emperor's new groove chapter 1
by TennisPro22
Summary: kuzco is late for am exam. ezema tries to stop kuzco from getting a good grade on his exam. will kuzco pass on his exam or cheat?


** chapter one: An Important Exam**

"Hi everyone and welcome to what I like to call the Emperor's New Groove. Kuzco's here to tell you how awesome I am! Well, exactly no... I mean yeah. I mean... uh! Theme music... Hey! I said theme music! Uh, Do I have to do everything myself? Never mind then, let's just go to what happened to me yesterday." Kuzco said.

Yesterday when Kuzco got up for school, he noticed that he was late for school, so he couldn't eat breakfast. Well, Kuzco didn't care less because he had these free late passes, so he pretty much took his time going to school. As Kuzco was walking by, he noticed a fruit stand outside and just took it off the stand. All of a sudden, the owner of the stand caught Kuzco stealing, and started chasing after Kuzco. Well, Kuzco did get away, because he was already in the school.

"That was a close one. Oh well. I don't really care anyway. I better get to Mr. Moliquako's class quick before he gives me detention. Oh, I hate detention. Oh no!! I also forgot to study for another exam I have today in Mr. Moliquako's class. I am going to fail it!! What am I going to do?!" Kuzco chuckled while trying to figure out a way to pass the important exam that Mr. Moliquako had made.

"Aha! I got a perfect idea! I can just cheat to pass, but who to copy? Well, since I sit next to Kronk, I can just copy from him. He also shouts out the answers anyway, so it will be easy. That means that I will actually pass!! Go Kuzco, go Kuzco… uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh." Kuzco said.

"Kuzco, what are you doing?" meleina asked. "Did you study for the exam?? Remember, do you know that if you fail Mr. Moliquako's test, you won't get to be emperor! Don't even think that you will be cheating on this test!"

Kuzco said to himself, "Meleina gets boring when she talks but I still think that she is still a hottie hot hottie to me. I never knew that Meleina's eyes are so shiny. Ok better not talk to myself she stopped talking and now she is starting to get mad at me. Better stop now!"

"Did you hear anything I said, Kuzco? Kuzco!!" yelled Meleina.

"Yes I did. Don't worry. I won't cheat. Ok? See you in Mr. Moliquako's class!" said Kuzco. Then Kuzco said to him, "What am I going to do? Oh yeah. Cheat off Kronk's test. I will defiantly pass that exam now! Nothing will stop me now!"

Meanwhile in ezema's lab…, "Kronk!! I need help finding a way to stop Kuzco from passing the huge exam. Oh… I got an idea! First, we will get Kuzco late for class so that he will get detention. Next, we will give him a potion that will turn him into a spider so that he won't be able to write for the important exam. Last, we will get to go to your house and have a huge party for our success!! What do you think about that, Kronk?" said ezema.

"Well it is kind of a good idea but I don't get it with the last part." Said Kronk.

"What? What is wrong with the party at your house? I will get to be empress!! Mahwah ha-ha!!" ezema shouted.

"Well my parents won't let me. Sorry ezema. I have to live by my parents rules. Well, maybe we can party at mudka's place! Ok?" whaled Kronk.

Ezema said, "Ok! Fine! Have your way. But make the potion quick, ok?"

"Ok." said Kronk.

While Kuzco was eating outside at lunch, Kronk came over to Kuzco and told Kuzco that the potion was a special dressing for Kuzco's salad. Of course Kuzco bought the idea that Kronk said and poured it all on his salad. Just after one bite, Kuzco turned into a spider. When that happened, Kuzco was whining and crying and just was not happy that he had turned into a spider.

Kuzco knew that ezema had done it but he just kept thinking on how he couldn't write for the exam. Pretty soon Kuzco saw meleina and was whining to her about how was he to write for the exam. Meleina told Kuzco that since spiders use their arms for making their webs, she thought about him writing with a small pencil and write like that.

Kuzco had learned that since he is a spider he should just does the exam all by his own self. Kuzco had actually learned that if he does exams, tests, and homework all by himself, he will actually learn better and know more stuff in life.

"I can't wait till I get my test exam back tomorrow!!" shouted Kuzco. "I got to go tell pacha."

The next morning… "Yea!! I get my test back today! I wonder what I got! I better get to school quick to see if I passed my exam!!"

Kuzco ran as fast as he could to get to Mr. Moliquako's class. Kuzco seen meleina and told her how excited he was to get his test exam back.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kuzco. You don't know what grade you would really get. You didn't even study! I bet you got a C and I got an A." Meleina had told Kuzco.

"Yes. We will have to see." said Kuzco.

"Good morning class! Are you ready to see what grades you got on your exams?" said Mr. Moliquako.

"Good morning Mr. Moliquako." the class shouted while a little bit worried about their grade on their exam.

"Kronk, you got a B+. Meleina got an A. Kuzco…" said Mr. Moliquako, "You got an A-!! Good job Kuzco!! You passed!!"

"Darn it! How did Kuzco do better than me? Oh well at least I got a passing grade." Kronk said in a bad mood.

"Yea!! I passed!! Go me, go me, go me, go me, go me! Uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh!! Ha! In your face Kronk!! I got a better grade than you!" yelled Kuzco.

"That's only one part of my show. I will tell you what will happen later! Hasta la bye bye!" said Kuzco.


End file.
